The Promise
by Hatter-Break
Summary: When a promise is made, Vienna believes that Ichigo must keep it, no matter what the cost. When Ulquiorra threatens to ruin that promise, extreme measures are taken, and true feelings are revealed.


_She gasped as she felt the immense spiritual pressure of the javelin pierce through her. At first it burned, as if her wound had been coated in acid, but that gave way to a cold numbness. She glared defiantly at the emotionless green-eyed Espada who had not only been her ally, but her superior as well. _

_"__You're a fool," he hissed in a cruel monotone. _

_"I…couldn't let you…" she responded. _

_"Vienna…why…why did you protect me?" the orange-haired Soul Reaper demanded in a flustered tone. She closed your eyes with a grim chuckle, trying to think of why exactly she had done it. When she really thought about it, it didn't make much sense, after all, she's an Arrancar, while he's a Soul Reaper. The two of them are supposed to be mortal enemies, aren't they? She thought about the days she spent watching his progress from the shadows, until his steady determination, and strong sense of loyalty and friendship won her over. Then she remembered what was said between him and his friends right before she had made the decision to reveal herself to him as an ally. _

_"You…you made a…a promise," she choked out. "You made a promise Ichigo!" she said, finding her voice. "You made a promise to your friends, a promise that I won't allow you to break!" As she continued, she felt a sudden surge of energy rush through her. She gripped the javelin, and pulled it out of her, turning shakily towards Ichigo. "You swore to them Ichigo…" She took a couple of unsteady steps forward. "…that you would return…" The quick burst of strength was draining as she took another couple of steps forward. "…alive!" As she took her final step forward, her legs gave out, and she could feel herself falling as her vision blurred, then blackened. _

_"Vienna, no!" _

"_As we approach the crucial battle grounds…" It was distant and faint, but she could defiantly make out a familiar voice laden with pain and sorrow. "…believe that our blades will not shatter…" The voice was becoming more audible, and easier to understand. "…believe that our resolve will not weaken…" Now she knew who it was for sure, but she didn't know why he was there, she thought she was dead. "…though our paths may diverge…" Someone's warm hand gripped yours tightly. "…our iron hearts will stay together…" Starting from her hand, warmth and feeling spread throughout her body. "…though the ground beneath us may rent asunder…" It sounded like he was having a hard time getting the words out. "…we will come back here…" Her eyes fluttered open. _

_"…alive…" she finished weakly. Ichigo gasped and he looked down at her with his big, and at the moment, watery, chocolate brown eyes. She saw that Ulquiorra was gone, and Ichigo was badly injured, but he was alive. "You did it Ichigo…you won," she said with a smile. _

_"Vienna, you're alright!" Ichigo exclaimed, returning her smile ten fold. He sat her up slowly, and gently, as not to hurt her, and surprised her with a warm hug. She hugged him back. "You're an idiot…" he stated. "Don't you understand that the moment you joined us, that promise was yours to keep too?" Her eyes widened slightly, but then a warm feeling of belonging washed over her. "Besides, don't you remember my second promise?" She shook her head. _

_"No…" _

_"I swore on my soul that I would protect you, and I meant it. I'm sorry for breaking that vow…" _

_"Ichigo-" he cut her off with an unexpected, but not unwelcomed kiss. It was soft and sweet, but long and satisfying. When they pulled away from each other, he said, "Now I need you to make me a promise." She cocked an eyebrow._

_ "What would that be?" _

_"Promise me that you'll never do anything that stupid ever again." She smiled. _

_"As long as you agree to the same thing, I think I can try to refrain from being stupid."_

_ "Fine," he stated. They both laughed, treasuring this small moment of calm before the storm. _


End file.
